Administrators
Administrators are experienced editors and trusted users around each wiki who are generally chosen by the Community or promoted by a Bureaucrat in recognition of the user's efficient and excellent performance in the wiki. Contributors who are capable of editing pages with quality, maintaining order and sharing useful information related to the wiki and being familiar with the certain series on which wiki they edit, can obtain the Administrator User Right. As an Administrator, you are given access to more editing tools and user rights beyond those of normal users. Background Administrators are also contributors who can help out others with information or advice. Furthermore, they participate in community or in blog discussions as the main voice about what is going to pass through or give useful information. Whenever Administrators argue with each other, the Bureaucrat takes action. Former Administrators 10cesuri (April 21, 2008 - Unknown) Philipp S. (September 11, 2008 – September 16, 2010) Samuel di Curtisi di Salvadori (November 01, 2008 - Unknown) KidProdigy (September 14, 2010 – May 22, 2017) BrainControl (September 15, 2010 – March 25, 2011) KeroroGunso (September 15, 2010 – May 25, 2011) Vegapunk (September 26, 2010 – April 06, 2011) JapaneseOPfan (June 10, 2011 – February 05, 2012) Robbedoes (December 25, 2011 – February 05, 2012) Current Administrators Kinkydarkness (May 22, 2017 - Present) Ralph Laureno (April 01, 2017 - Present) Abilities * Administrators can a registered user or a unregistered user from editing. * Administrators can , article pages, template pages, images, blogs, talk pages of a certain page etc. * Administrators can a page, which cannot be edited or renamed by users. * Administrators can files. * Administrators can a page that has been vandalized or has been edited badly. Behavior * An Administrator should not abuse his administration abilities. * An Administrator should not discuss about something, unless they have any ideas about it when the main bureaucrat is talking about it. * An Administrator should not involve the community with important things. Inactivity Administrators can be inactive for a while cause daily life is much more important than a internet website, but there is also something if you are inactive for way too long which can mean your rights will be removed. Here are some points about it: * An Administrator must not be constantly taking long times of absences. * An Administrator must not be inactive for 5 months straight. * Status of an Active Administrator: ** A steady flow of such contributions, defined as editing on most days each month. ** Continuous contribution to the wiki, mostly everyday which depends on your daily life status. ** Replying to others talk pages in a great speed. Tasks * Blocking users that have been behaving badly. * Deleting images that has been requested by users or has been decided to be removed. * Protecting pages that has been edited badly, continuous vandalizing or spoiler, fan theory edits. * Solving problems between editors in a blog or talk page. * Watching over the wiki to look if there is no any troubles that is happening. * Willing to help editors that need information, only about the series and nothing else. Applying As Administrator Detective Conan Wiki is CURRENTLY HIRING Administrators, exclusive to Contributors showing efficient and excellent performance in the wiki. For more details, leave a message on Kinkydarkness's Talk Page. External Links * Category:Community